Breaking Rules
by IamFair
Summary: Zack is rebellious and make things difficult for Angeal.


__

_Well, here comes my first fan fiction ever! I'm not English speaking, but I hope I'm good enough at the __language__ to post a fic. I have read it through, but I think there are some spelling and grammar issues that I have missed... And I haven't figure out the thing with betas yet…_

_I had so much fun writing this so I felt that I had to share it! :D_

* * *

**Breaking Rules**

It was a cold night and the streets of Midgar were almost empty. Angeal Hewley, Commander and 1st Class SOLDIER walked down the filthy street of sector four, not even to bother to shot the street scum's a glance. His expression was furious and his fists were clenched.

Angeal had not been this angry in his whole life. He didn't even feel the chilly wind, he felt like he was going to explode. He would have preferred to be asleep by now, but that was not an option when things had turned out like they had. And what was the reason to why he had to search through the streets of Midgar at this time of the night? There was a simple answer to that question. His student. The stupid reckless boy who just couldn't obey given orders or do what he was told. He had to learn to follow his instructions without question every single thing. He also needed to stop being so thoughtless. He was mad at him, but he was mostly mad at himself. It all had started a few hours ago…

...

"No Zack. You can't come with me on the mission." Angeal looked at Zack with a stern look in his face, trying to get him understand. They stood outside Angeal's apartment and the commander felt himself being more and more irritated. It had been a long day and Zack had made a great progress in swords training. There was no doubt that he would go far one day… But now the boy only stood with his hands on his hip and looked rebellious.  
"But why, just tell me why I can't go! I know it's not because I'm not good enough, there is going to be other cadets going and I…" Hearing that for the twentieth time this day, Angeal finally snapped.  
He slammed his fist against the wall beside Zack's head, making the boy yelp in surprise.  
"Because you are too reckless and I can't babysit you while I'm trying to save a village! You will just be in my way! " His voice sounded like a growl and his face were only inches away from Zack's.

Zack's eyes went wide by his words. A second or two he only stared at his mentor, the only sound was their breathing. Then suddenly he pushed Angeal by his shoulders, sending him away from him.  
"Fine then. You don't have to _babysit_ me anymore." Zack said as he backed away, his eyes looking angry and hurt. And then he turned around and rushed down the corridor. Instead of taking the elevator, he threw up the door to the stairs and slammed it behind him.

Angeal opened the door to his apartment and too slammed it shut. Inside, he covered one hand over his face as he banged the back of his head against the door.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Angeal cursed himself. He wasn't used to deal with teens. Not teens that were like Zack anyway, and not on such a personal level. And he knew he felt too much for him. The reason he didn't want Zack on that particular mission was because he was too damn afraid that something would happen to him. But he would never admit that to anyone. Zack had been bouncy and restless even the first time they met and he had reminded Angeal of a puppy dog. Zack had pouted when he had pointed it out for him, but not really minded when Angeal playfully called him puppy. The boy had become a weakness. And it wasn't healthy. The way his laugh could spread warmness in his body, and those blue, innocent eyes… But the most challenging part was the hugs. Out of nowhere, the kid could just throw himself in Angeal's arms, or in his lap. He tried to keep his distance, but the way the warm body felt against his… Angeal moaned in despair. Where did these thoughts come from? Zack was just a boy… A boy who was mostly like terrible upset by now, thinking his mentor was a mean bastard.

Angeal cursed himself one more time and opened the door and went out in the corridor. Zack had certainly returned to the cadet's floor, to his own room. He was going to apologize for his bad temper and make everything alright again. With a sigh he wondered if he really was the right mentor for Zack.

Angeal didn't come far before he was stopped by a 1st Class who was looking for him, wanting to discuss an upcoming mission. Angeal got held for a half hour and when he finally got rid of the SOLDIER he hurried to get to the cadet floor.

Minutes later he stood face to face with Zack's friend Kunsel. Who looked like he wanted to be anyplace else except from in his current position. Commander Hewley looked like he was about to kill someone and Kunsel didn't want to be anywhere near when that happened.  
"Eh… yes sir. I tried to talk him out of it but he said he didn't care. And… he said he was going to meet up with Reno. You know, red hair and…"  
"I know who Reno of the Turks is." Angeal's voice was low and deadly. Kunsel swallowed hard.  
"Did he say where they planned to go?"  
Kunsel shook his head and stared at his boots.  
"Thank you cadet, that was all. You are dismissed."

Angeal turned his heels and went to the elevators. How could Zack be so stupid? He knew perfectly well that cadets and lower ranked SLODIERS was _not_ allowed to wander around in the city on working days and nights. And they were _certainly not_ allowed to drink alcohol when they had training the day after. That was two rules made by the ShinRa Company that had been broken. And it could not go by unpunished. Pressing the button for the main floor Angeal found himself looking outside the glass of the elevator. Midgar was located before his eyes. Dark, filthy, smoggy… And dangerous.

He cursed Zack this time. Why did he have to act so extreme? And to hang around Reno, the most irresponsible of all the young Turks. Angeal groaned. He tried to call Zack's phone but he got directly to his answer machine. Zack had turned it off. He had no other option except call Tseng, the Commander of the Turks. He had at least Reno's mobile number…

And that was the whole reason to why Angeal now found himself walking through sector four, in the middle of the night and looking for the bar that Tseng had told him was Reno's favorite place. He had reached the Turk's leader on the phone after two hours of trying to get through. Tseng sounded tired and told him he had been on the phone with the president. But that was, of course, a personal issue. Not that Angeal cared anyway, he just wanted to find his student. He stopped suddenly and stood in front a shaggy place with some strange people outside. Loud music came from the open door and neon lights lit up the front porch. Well, this was the place. And with some luck he would find Zack here.

The kids who stood hanging outside the bar backed away when they saw the huge angry SOLDIER coming their way. Angeal frowned when he stepped in to the noisy place. He wondered if he should kill the junior Turk or not.

...

Zack slammed the door to the stairs behind him, too angry to think that it was childish to do so. He could not believe that Angeal had so low thoughts about him. He would not cry over this. Angeal though he needed to be babysat? Well screw him. He was almost seventeen, almost. And he was way more mature than the other cadets. Zack took two steps in one as ran down the stairs. He reached his floor in only a few seconds.

He went to his room and sat down on the bed. He suddenly slammed his hand in to the pillow and then tried to take deep breaths to gain control over himself. He always tried to do his best when Angeal was around. It just fucking hurt to know that the 1st class thought of him as useless.

Zack knew he couldn't really control his feelings, and he always acted on intuition. He talked way too much. And he had problem with keeping his concentration… But Angeal always seemed to like him anyway. He never minded when Zack hugged him on impulse. Or like when he couldn't stop laughing at something completely irrelevant. He even didn't mind his cheerfully nature which irritated some of the other grumpy SOLDIERS.  
Sometimes he could swear that the commander was looking at him… in a different way. Those mako eyes could burn into him, make him feel almost naked. It made Zack's body tingle and left him with strange feelings. And they sometimes came back to him when he was alone...or asleep. But he should not think about that. Not now.

It really didn't matter anymore. Angeal had made it clear that he thought of him like nothing more than a child.  
"Bastard…" Zack mumbled to himself. Suddenly he got an idea. With a swift move he reached his hand in his pocket and took out his phone.  
Only a day earlier he had gotten a message from Reno Sinclair. He was a junior Turk who he had gotten to know briefly when they both were fresh at ShinRa. Zack flipped through his messages and found the one he was looking for.

"_Yo Zack. Long time no see. You wanna catch up over some beer? Answer quick I'm bored as hell."_

Zack smiled, this was just what he needed. He knew he would probably break a thousand rules by going out and drink with the Turk. But he didn't care. And he was pretty sure that Reno would be up for drinking even though he had meant yesterday. As far as Zack remembered, the young Turk was _always _bored. He wrote a message back and waited. Sure enough, he got an answer almost immediately.

"_Five minutes, the main entry."_

Zack smiled again, to hell with it all! He was going to get drunk. He jumped up from the bed and went to his closet and picked out a black t-shirt and his favorite jacket. His baggy blue jeans were already on his bed. With his shirt over his head, he suddenly heard a knock on the door and then it flew open.  
"Zack… Man, why are you in a rush? That's just too much energy even for you…" Zack really looked more like a hurricane than anything else. Especially when he jumped around with the t-shirt still stuck, hands and arms everywhere as he tried to find his jeans.  
He got his spiky black hair out of his shirt and saw Kunsel walk over and throw himself at Zack's bed. At that time he already had one foot in his jeans.

"I'm going out." He said out of breath.  
"…fucking tired of this place…" He had now his jeans on and dived back in to the closet, looking for his belt. Kunsel looked at him in fascination.  
"Out? Where?" he asked, not quite understanding the other teen.  
"Midgar, I'm gonna get drunk…with Reno…Found it!" He turned to Kunsel with his black belt in his hand. Grinning from ear to ear.  
"Are you going to get out and drink on a Tuesday night? In Midgar? With Reno?!" Kunsel was now sitting straight up in the bed, staring at his friend.  
"Yes, I am." Zack grinned back to him.  
"Are you crazy?! Why would you do that? If someone catches you they can throw you out of the SOLDIER program! Or at least make you stay as a cadet another year…"  
"Noone is going to catch me. And there are many other cadets and SOLDIERS who sneaks out now and then… I just don't care, okay?" Zack wasn't smiling like before, and when he reached the door and looked at Kunsel who still sat on the bed with his mouth open, he looked dead serious.  
"I'm not a kid anymore. I can break rules if I want to." And then he was gone. Kunsel continued staring at the post where Zack had been a second ago. What the hell had happen to him? Normally Zack was all for following the rules. He was a straight A student. Kunsel shrugged and went out of the room.

...

"Hey Zack… Ready to have some fun?" Zack turned his head to the sound of the sly voice and found himself staring into green gleamed eyes.  
"Woah, I had forgotten how good you are at sneaking up on people." Zack laughed a little awkward and ran his hand trough his black spikes. Reno only smiled back to him, his eyes rolling slightly.  
"Yeah…So shall we go?"  
Zack nodded and followed the Turk out of the ShinRa building.  
"We´ll take the train, I know the perfect place for some fun!"

Reno and Zack talked on the train, a lot happens in a few months. Zack could not deny that it sounded pretty cool to be a member of the Turks.  
"…and I have gotten a partner, his name is Rude. Pretty stiff guy, but we get along." Reno had turned his head looked at Zack suddenly.  
"I must say I'm a little surprised you wanted to go out with me today though… Don't get me wrong, but I thought you didn't break rules and stuff."  
Zack looked at his boots, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.  
"Well… I don't. I was just angry…" He told Reno about his fight with Angeal. To Zack's embarrassment Reno only laughed at him.  
"Hey, that's what they tell me all the time! And I just tell them to eat shit. Seriously, that's nothing to be upset about. Why do you care so much?"

Zack felt himself froze. Why _did_ he care so much? Why did he think so much about his mentor and why did he always want to be so damn good in front of him? It was because he looked up to him, right? Because he was his role model. No other reason. No other…

"Hey, Zack?"  
Zack looked up to Reno's puzzled face and laughed to cover up his blackout.  
"Nothing. So what, you say 'eat shit' to your chief? That sounds like trouble to me."

Reno's high-pitched laugh made people turn their heads their way.  
"Tseng? No man, he's used to me by now. You know what they say, I'm a hopeless case. That's how I gain my freedom, being so damn annoying that everybody eventually just give up. "  
That made Zack laugh.  
"But you aren't too bad either", the Turk continued.  
"I don't know anybody who doesn't like you. You can even make that grumpy mentor of yours laugh. If you used your charm you would be an excellent Turk."  
Zack smacked Reno's hair playfully.  
Reno let out a shriek.  
"Not my hair!"  
"I'm not someone who would play tricks with others", Zack said and smiled at the redhead.

...

The "perfect place" was a shaggy rave bar which was crowded with wierd looking people. Not even Zack's and Reno's hair was outstanding here, more like normal. Zack was a bit nervous. After all, he had not been out drinking that much… If ever. But he wasn't going to tell that to Reno. Hell no.  
Reno went straight to the bar, not really giving the people around him any notice. Zack could not help but look though, and when he turned his head to one side he suddenly felt hot breath against his neck and a female voice whispered to him.  
"Hello sweetie. Wanna play with me?"  
He was just about to turn to the woman when Reno suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowd. When they reached the neon blue bar (Zack noticed that it shifted color every minute) Reno ordered two beers.  
A little while later, Zack and Reno sat with their glasses and slammed them together.  
"Cheers buddy!" Reno shouted over the noise and started to swallow the beer down. He almost emptied the whole glass. Zack didn't want to be any less skilled so he did the same.

Zack tried to concentrate to sit straight up in the bar chair. But as the whole place seemed to be floating on sea or something, it was pretty hard. He looked over to Reno who was talking to a girl with pink hair. He tried to hear what they talked about but the music was too loud and he had a strange buzzing sound in his ears. His eyes suddenly fell on one of the TV screens on the wall. The pictures went by so fast that Zack only could see the colors. But they were so _nice_! Green, yellow and hey! Was that a dog?

He shook his head and decided that he was tired of sitting there. He needed some air. Yes, that was a good idea. But then he noticed a small glass with green liquid. It stood right in front of him and had almost the same color as mako. Now wouldn't it be a waste if it just stood there? He remembered that Reno had said something about a green fairy… Who cared anyway! Zack pulled out his arm for the glass, missed and tried again. And when his shaky hands got it, he emptied the glass in one move and didn't even feel a small stream of green absinth making its way down his chin. Zack then decided that he _really_ needed some air. He swung one leg over the chair and would have fallen directly to the floor if he hadn't been saved by someone who took a firm hold on his waist.  
"Woooaah!" Zack shouted happily.  
Zack tried to gain his balance and turned his body so he could thank the one who held him up. As he turned he came face to face with a board chest that looked strangely familiar… Zack turned his head up slowly and gasped when he found himself staring up at the angry face of his mentor.

Zack's first reaction was to run. He saw an opening in the crowd to Angeal's left side, so he took the chance and tried to rush towards the small gap. He had only just forgotten that Angeal's hands were still holding his waist. So when he did the running attempt, the Commander just shifted his arm a bit and caught Zack's squirming body and pressed him tight to his chest. Zack still tried to wriggle away, but the hold on him was too strong and his body didn't obey him.  
"You. Stay. Still." The voice was low and dark in his ear and left a warm tickling feeling on his neck. And that was the last thing Zack remembered of Reno's favorite bar.

...

Angeal was actually surprised when Zack stopped trying to get away. Was he finally listening? Good, but he was not nearly done with him.  
"Angeeeal", Zack moaned low and went completely boneless. Angeal held him up a bit higher and tried to shake him but when he turned Zack over he saw that he had passed out. Just as he tried to get a better grip on him he heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey, where is my absinth?"  
Angeal looked up from his unconscious student and saw an unmistakable redhead who stared back at him with round eyes and mouth hanging open.  
"Reno", Angeal growled and felt his rage building up to its limit. Reno was however, in a far better state than Zack. In two seconds he was gone, rushing out of the bar like a fox fleeing for a hunter.  
Reno was very lucky that Angeal had his hands full.

After what have seemed to be an endless night, Angeal was finally standing outside of his apartment. Since he couldn't reach his key, he just kicked the door open and went in. He stopped for a second, deciding where he should lay down his burden. He picked the couch in the living room and placed Zack on it. The train ride home had not been pleasant at all. He had been worried the whole ride because Zack hadn't still woken up. Was that normal?

He wasn't going to find that out. Angeal went after a healing potion and returned quickly to Zack's side. Kneeling in front of him he studied the boy for a moment. His cheeks were slightly pink and he breathed fast. He also noticed how Zack's lips parted slightly. Tearing his gaze away, Angeal held the potion to the boy's lips and forced him to swallow it by tilting his head back. Then he stood up. It should only take a minute or two for the potion to clear the blood from all alcohol poison.  
Sure enough, a minute later Zack stared to twist and make some sleepy noises. But he didn't seem to want to wake up. With an especially loud sigh, Zack turned around to his stomach and started to mumble in his sleep.

Angeal folded his chest and cleared his voice.  
"Zachary Fair! This is your Commander, get up, NOW!"

With a startled yelp, Zack flew up from the couch and almost jumped into Angeal, standing straight in front of him and looked totally confused with black spikes everywhere.

"What, who, where?" he asked and blinked like an owl at his commander. Angeal had a hard time trying not to laugh, but he knew this was a serious matter and he wanted to be done with it as fast as he could. So instead of laughing, he made a stern face when he met Zack's huge blue eyes.

"Do you remember why you are here, Zack?"

...

Zack looked around. Suddenly he recognized the place. It was Angeal's apartment. But why in hell was he… Zack's face went blank for a moment when the night come rushing back to him. And the last thing he remembered was Angeal catching him. Oh god, had he carried him here? Zack felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he gulped. He was in big trouble. Looking up at Angeal he carefully nodded.  
"Yeah."  
Angeal meet his gaze with eyes that gleamed dark blue.  
"First of all, I want to hear you say that you are sorry. Then we can discuss your punishment." Angeal looked so displeased with him that Zack almost felt sick.  
Then suddenly, his whole body felt like fire. He still treated him like he was a child! No way would he put up with that one more time!  
He backed away a few steps so Angeal couldn't look down at him like that so easily.

"I'm _not_ sorry", Zack said while he stared at the man.  
"What did you say?" Angeal's voice was full of disbelief.  
"I said I'm not sorry! I can do it again, at anytime. I'm not some child you need to babysit! I'm as grown up as you are, I make my own decisions!" As Zack said this, he was so furious that he didn't thought of what he did. When he shouted out the last word he took a pillow from the couch and threw it at Angeal.  


It hit Angeal's left side and then fell to the floor with a low thump. Zack realized his huge mistake when he looked at Angeal. He had never seen his eyes so filled with green, cold mako. Zack backed away until the back of his leg hit the couch.  
"You are not a child you say..." Angeal's voice was raspy and suppressed with anger. He walked towards Zack slowly while he spoke.  
"Not a child. So tell me, Zack. Who else but a child break rules because he feels like he has been treated unfair? Who else but a child would have acted like you did tonight, and is still doing, Zack? Hm?"

Angeal was now towering over him but he didn't look up. Instead he was starring at his feet, determined to not meet his mentor's furious eyes.  
"I have been searching through the slums of Midgar for hours trying to find you. Hours! And you stand here and say that you are not sorry? _Look at me_!" The last words was more a roar than anything and Zack looked up in his mentor's face, tying not to look like the kid he all of a sudden felt like.

"Do you know how naughty children get punished,_ Zack_?"  
Zack tried to back away again, but that made him fall down onto the couch.  
"I asked you a question. Do you know, Zack?"  
"N-no." Zack's answer came out shakier than he intended.  
Angeal made a noise and suddenly grabbed Zack by the arm and seated himself down in to the couch. Zack tried to get his arm back, but Angeal yanked him forward abruptly and he landed straight over Angeal's lap.

Zack started to wriggle and squirm but Angeal held him down with one hand pressing on his back and the other arm and elbow pressing down the back of his thighs.  
Zack was too startled to scream and too tired to put up a real fight. Angeal took a hold on his pants and broke the belt buckle in the first hard tug at the baggy jeans. Zack let out a surprised cry at the sudden lost and at the feeling of cold air against his bare bottom. With his pants on the floor, and with being naked in Angeal's lap, Zack had never felt so humiliated in his whole life.

"You remember now don't you? This is how you punish naughty children", Angeal voice was low and raw and when the first strike hit Zack's naked bottom he let out a wail of discomfort.

Zack took a hold on Angeal's leg with one hand and with the other one he grabbed the couch. By force he tried to drag himself away from Angeal. But the commander was faster and caught Zack's arms easily and forced them behind his back with an iron grip.  
Now Zack felt really helpless. When the second hit fell with a whipping sound, he felt his whole body went stiff with pain.  
"Nnnghh! Angeal it _hurts_! Let me go, damn it!"

If all his blood hadn't been down his head Zack was sure he would have fainted. The whole room seemed to be spinning and _fuck it hurt so much_.  
Another hard strike that nearly echoed in the room, and Zack felt like his bottom was burning.  
"Aah, aah, aaaah, _stoop_!" But Angeal wasn't stopping. He didn't make a sound at all. All that was heard in the room was whipping sounds and Zack's cries and moans.

The burning feeling was starting to spread trough Zack's body… making him aware of it in a whole new level. He felt the arching pain in his half numb arms. And Angeal's hand that held his wrists crushed against his lower back. He felt the rough fabric of his pant's against his own smooth naked skin.

_Slap_

Warmness, more warmness. He was so naked, and Angeal…  
Zack's stomach muscles started to tremble as a wave of heath went straight to his groin just in time with the next strike.  
No. No, no, _no_!  
Zack felt a mixture between panic and self loath as he felt himself getting hard.  
This could not be happening! With a sob, he tried to wriggle a bit, tried to make it go away. But it made it just worse. And then Angeal's hand flew down on him again, making him thrust up against his mentor's thighs.

The moan and cry that came from Zack's lips was not from the pain this time, even if the later matter made his eyes leak. Still wriggling slightly, he was now fully erect and gasped when Angeal suddenly shifted his thigh, making it rub the underside of his hardness. He didn't even notice that Angeal abruptly had stopped the spanking. He felt a large hand softly stroke his sore bottom.

"Puppy…" Angeal's voice was a husky whisper and it sent jolts under Zack's skin.  
Angeal released his arms and started to knead them lightly to get back the blood circulation. It was then when Angeal leaned over him a bit, Zack suddenly felt it against his hip. Angeal was as hard as he was.

Zack trembled slightly, and pushed his hips down on Angeal, making his problem known.  
"No, Zack."  
He had already broken all rules, and disobeyed his commander numerous times this night. So what had he to lose if he disobeyed him again?  
Angeal started to lift him of as he leaned back against the couch, but Zack pushed away his arms and twisted his body around so he lay sprawled on his back, but sill in his mentor's lap.The action made him gasp out of pain as his naked, sore butt was pressed against Angeal's hard bulge. And it made him blush furiously as he lay under his mentor's gaze.

Angeal growled low in his throat when Zack turned around, and his eyes roamed over Zack's body. Zack saw hunger in them, and he felt the commander twitch under him.

"I'm sorry, Zack, for all this. I can't let this happen." Angeal panted heavily. How could things go so wrong? He tore his gaze away from the young body, looking for something to cover Zack with. But a hand grabbed his wrist, and he was forced to look down at the boy again.

Zack looked up on him, his face flushed, mouth open and eyes that seemed to glow with pale blue light. There were tears in them.

"I want this, damn it." Zack breathed raspy.  
"And I can fucking feel that you want it too." To demonstrate, he grinded his naked butt against Angeal's bulge.  
Angeal could not hold back a moan as the warm, firm flesh moved over his erection. This was wrong. He could come up with at least fifty arguments to why this was wrong. But right now one question circulated in his head. Did he want this? Hell yes. He had wanted the cocky boy as soon he laid his eyes on him. He just never admitted it to himself. And now he was lying with a hard-on in his lap and begged him to touch him. He was not a man of iron after all. But the boy was too damn cocky for his own good… The tears gave away the façade though.

"So you want to play with me, puppy?" Angeal had made his choice even if they both knew that Zack had won the battle right from the beginning. But Angeal had his pride, and the puppy was bad, very bad.

"Yes."  
Zack's answer was a whisper and he looked a bit uncertain. Angeal smirked. Zack was naïve and innocent even now, and he would always be, no matter how hard he tried to act different. Angeal placed a large hand on the boy's upper thigh and moved it upwards slowly. Zack let out a gasp but didn't tear his gaze away from Angeal's eyes who looked at him. His skin was so smooth, like soft silk. And jet so firm. Zack was already starting to get muscular.  
Angeal let his hand wander past Zack's need and paused on the lower part of his belly, right above the boy's hardness. Zack made a whimpering sound that sent a wave of pleasure down to Angeal's groin. Using both of his hands now, he slowly pushed up Zack's t-shirt, until he could shove it over the spiky head. Zack held up his arms to make the procedure more easily and the shirt was tossed away on the floor on top of the trashed jeans.

Angeal could see that Zack felt embarrassed now, as he lay completely naked and curved in that awkward position. Well, it was his own fault, but he was certainly worth looking at. Zack whined under his gaze and made an attempt to cover himself, truly ashamed over his body now.

Angeal made a growl and took a hold Zack's hands, placing them at his sides instead.  
"Beautiful. You are so beautiful that it hurts looking at you. Don't you dare cover yourself."  
Zack's blush spread to his chest and Angeal let his hands roam over the blushed skin. Angeal's thumb brushed over one of Zack's nipples, making the boy moan out loud. Slowly he circled the hardening nub, and then took a hold on it with his thumb and index finger, and gave the coppery little nub a hard pinch. Zack flew his head to one side and squeezed his eyes shut, while he bucked his hips in the air.  
A suppressed moan was made in the couch pillow.

"You like this game, don't you?" Angeal let the other hand slide down Zack's body again, while he continued to circle and pinch the nub.  
"Nnnghh, yees…" Zack whimpered in the seat of the couch.  
"Keep your eyes on me, Zack." Angeal demanded as he let his hand rub his inner thigh.  
Zack looked at him with half closed eyes that were clouded with lust.  
"Spread your legs."

A shudder went through Zack's body as he obeyed his mentor's demand. Angeal's traced his hand along the young skin until he reached between the boy's legs. Both of them let out a moan as his hand cupped Zack's firm and small balls. Angeal squeezed them gently, making Zack gasp out his name, and leak pre-come on his belly.  
"Shh, puppy… Not yet."  
He rolled the balls his hand, and then pressed his palm tight against them. Without losing the pressure, he let two fingers gently rub over the the sensitive area right underneath them.

The sound Zack gave away was cry at first and then it transferred in shaky moan. The sight of the quivering boy, moaning and thrusting in the air almost made Angeal come right there. But instead he let go of Zack, and gently lifted him up in a sitting position. Zack turned his head so his face was only inches away from Angeal's. They looked at each other for a moment, both panting heavily and sucking in each other's breath.

Angeal grabbed a hold on those unruly black spikes and crushed Zack's lips against his own. Zack's wet lips were already open and Angeal didn't wait a second to feel them with his tongue. He sucked in Zack's sweet pouty under lip, bit down on in playfully before he released it and that earned him a surprised gasp from the youth. Angeal basically covered Zack's mouth with his own and pushed his tongue inside, exploring every wet inch of that cocky mouth.

Zack moaned in the kiss and shifted his legs restless against his hardness, trying to ease some of the pressure. The restless movements made his sore bottom grind against the rough fabric of Angeal's pants and that made Zack hiss and draw back from the intense kiss. Angeal smirked at him and tugged his hair gently.

"See, you should listen to me when I tell you to be patient."  
Zack made an offended noise and tried to shake off Angeal's hand, but the commander only laughed at him and ruffled his hair. Angeal grabbed one of Zack's slender legs and pushed it over so Zack came to straddle him. With half lidded eyes, Angeal took a hold on the slender waist for a second, and then let his hands wander down and behind until they reached the round little ass. Zack had placed both his hands on Angeal's chest, and when he felt his bottom getting squeezed, he cried out and fisted Angeal's shirt at the same time as he thrust his hips forward to escape the sudden pain.  
"Aw, fuck!" Zack moaned loud.

Angeal grunted at the stimulation and at the feeling of the boy's warm erection against his stomach.  
He knew Zack could take it. After all, the boy was used to pain. But having pain mixed with pleasure was something new for him.

"Zack…" The cadet lifted his head and looked at Angeal.  
"Yeah..?" Angeal met his eyes and grinded Zack's hips against his.  
"Open my pants." He let Zack slide down a bit, so he could reach his belt while he watched him. The movement made Zack moan and shudder a shaky 'Yes, sir.'

Zack bit his lip and titled his head down when his hands found their way to Angeal's belt. He tried not to shake as he opened the belt buckle and slid down the zipper. He didn't want Angeal to think he was scared or anything.  
Zack gasped at the sight. Angeal didn't wear any underwear either, and man, he was huge! Zack wasn't totally inexperienced. He had kissed girls and done some touching. But it had never felt right to him and he had just thought that sex and girls wasn't his thing. Well, girls was definitely not his thing, sex however, surely was! He just didn't like to feel so unsure. What was he going to do now?

He glanced up at Angeal's face, gasping at the predatory look that met his gaze.  
"Not so loud-mouthed now?"  
Zack was just going to snap back at his teasing when Angeal took a hold on one of his hands and placed it on his large cock. Both of them moaned when Zack's hand came in contact with the hot, hard flesh. Guided by Angeal's hand, Zack's smaller one slid down the shaft, all the way down to the heavy balls. And then slowly up again until Zack's thumb came in contact with the slick head. Angeal's thumb made Zack's circulate the head a few times before he repeated the whole thing, faster and harder. That made the SOLDIER lean back his head and groan loudly.  
"Such a good puppy now…"

Angeal looked at him, head still tilted back a bit and with half-lidded eyes.  
"You deserve to be rewarded…"  
He grabbed a hold on Zack's hips again, and grinded their cocks against each other. The friction was so intense that Zack forgot to be embarrassed over how much bigger Angeal was, and cried out in pleasure. Angeal drowned his cry by kissing him and speeded up the motion.

"Aaah, Angeal!" Zack gasped for air, he was so close now. Angeal reached a hand between them and squeezed Zack gently. The boy whimpered low.  
"Shh. Not yet, Zack." Angeal's voice was a low murmur and Zack arched his back. Angeal took a hold on the small of his back and pushed him further down with the other hand. That left Zack lying on his back, half of his upper body on Angeal's legs and the other half hanging in the air with Angeal's arm as support.

"Put your legs on my shoulders."  
Zack obeyed with a whimper and felt his body being lifted so he was resting his head and shoulders against Angeal's knees. He was being held up by his waist. Then suddenly, a flow of heath spread through his limbs when he felt hot air and soft lips against his pulsing member. The sensation was so strong that it left his body tremble and hot tears role down his cheeks. With blurry eyes he looked up at Angeal just in time to see his mentor close his mouth around his leaking head.

Angeal grabbed a hold on Zack's hips and started to thrust him into his mouth. He didn't have any problem by taking the whole length and sucked hard at the base. He returned his lips to the head, letting his tongue swirl around it for a while, before he closed his lips again and let his tongue press into the slit. At the same time he let go of Zack's hip with one hand and used it to squeeze Zack's balls.

The cry that left Zack was almost animalistic as he came, arching his back and desperately clenching Angeal's pants with his hands. Angeal's mouth was filled with warm seed, and he swallowed every drop of it. Zack had never felt anything like it before, his limbs shook and he went completely boneless.  
He almost passed out, but felt Angeal's strong arms lift him so he was sitting in his mentor's lap again, both legs at one side. So tired, he nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck as Angeal stroked his hair and positioned his body so Zack was sitting right on Angeal's hard erection.

"Spread your legs a just a bit", he ordered lowly and Zack did as he was told. Zack whimpered when he felt the hard, warm flesh between his legs and against his soft member. Angeal began to thrust up between the boy's thighs and grunted as Zack bit down on his neck and trace his fingers in his hair. It didn't take long before Angeal's movements became erratic. He had been so close for while now… Zack clenched his warm thighs around him, and Angeal came with a hoarsely cry, sending a hot wave of seed over Zack's stomach and spent cock. He almost crushed Zack against him as the after shakes went through his body.

They sat like that for a while, Zack with his head resting on Angeal's shoulder, and Angeal stroking the black damp hair.  
Soon, Zack's breathing became heavier and he started to drift to sleep.  
He felt himself being carried, and gently dropped in bed. The last thing he heard was Angeal's voice.  
"Mine. You are mine."

...

The sun was shining into the bedroom and made Angeal stir in his sleep. He started to wake up slowly and became aware that he had something wet and heavy on his left arm. His head flew up and looked beside him with a bewildered expression. There, using his arm as a pillow was Zack. Black spikes covering half of his face and mouth slightly open, hence the wet feeling. He was sprawled on his stomach, limbs everywhere.

Angeal blinked a few times before his eyes went wide, as he remembered the last night.  
Had he really? No…  
Angeal covered his face with his free hand and groaned in agony. Gaia, what had he done? What should he do now? Angeal had never felt so guilty before. There was only one way to deal with this…

"Zack… Wake up." Angeal had turned to his side and shook Zack's shoulder gently. A low sleepy sound was heard and Zack shifted, head rolling down from Angeal's arm only to snuggle closer. Zack buried his face between the madras and Angeal's upper body and was now curled up against him.  
Why was this kid so hard to wake up? Angeal tried desperately to distract himself from the warm feeling of naked warm skin against his own.

He sat up abruptly, and that made Zack wake up. He opened one eye first, and then the other one when he saw Angeal glance down at him with a slightly horrified expression.  
"Whaat…", Zack began, and then took in the situation. Oh, right.  
Suddenly he grinned and stretched his arms over his head.  
"Man, that was a hell of a night!" He said while he laughed a little.

Angeal stared. He could not _believe_ this! He launched forward, making Zack yelp in surprise as he took a hold on to his face and stared into those pale blue eyes. The only thing he saw was Zack's wide innocent expression, no sign of damage, or sadness or harm.  
"Angeeal… Stop doing that, you are creepy." Angeal let his hands drop and pulled away a bit.

"How is that possible…" He almost mumbled to himself.  
"What?" Zack asked curiously. Angeal felt almost annoyed with the boy. How could he act so careless?  
"You are not hurt? You don't regret…"  
Angeal didn't get the chance to finish that sentence because Zack had thrown himself into his lap and crushed his mouth to his.

"I like you", he said when he pulled away and smiled brightly. Angeal took a hold on his chin and tilted his head up to look at him.  
A light feeling was spreading trough Angeal's body and he felt so relived. He kissed the boy's cheek.  
"Good. I like you too." Zack laughed at the sudden shift in Angeal behavior.  
"I kind of figure that out", he said with his usually cocky-ness.

"Yeah, and Angeal…" Zack drew back a bit, and looked careful all the sudden.  
"I am sorry. Really. And I won't do it again, I promise." He looked like a sad puppy.

Angeal shook his head.  
"No, Zack. It's my fault. Well… The reason I didn't want you with me on the mission is because… You make me so damn worried. I'm afraid that I will mess up if your there and I can't..."  
Angeal looked away.  
"It is a risky mission. I will take you with me soon. Not just now. Not on this."  
Zack finally understood.

"It's all right. We both misread, yeah?"  
Angeal smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Then something dark came over his eyes.  
"Well, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to _kill _Reno."

* * *

_THE END. Review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
